Two Nekos, one Kishu
by Batline Nevermore
Summary: Kishu becomes the main character when Ichigo leaves him in the dirt and a new neko is in his eyes. Who will he pick? The new girl or Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't understand.

She wasn't interested.

He hated that.

She loved another.

He couldn't believe it.

They're now a couple.

Kishu said he loved her.

Ichigo said she didn't.

Floating over the night of Tokyo, the alien sighed. He shouldn't be so upset about Ichigo loving that human boy…but still. He loved her, he gave signs. They might have not been the best but he was an alien. He didn't know how to express feelings. And that human boy…he was too perfect. Mr.I-am-an-animal-lover-a-great-guy-and everyone-wants-me dude.

And to make it worse, she insulted him. Right in front of her new boyfriend…how humiliating. He couldn't even go back to Pie and Tart, and here he was, finally stopping after crying for three hours in the air. Letting his tears fall down onto the pedestrians, thinking it was rain.

Landing in an alleyway, the alien was pained. Something in his stomach was hurting him…actually it was his heart. Heartbreak? That feeling of misfortune in love…How can he heal that? He didn't know…

Fix it? Fix it with what?

_Someone new…._

The alien didn't notice a flying kick coming to his face on the floor. When he did, it was too late and he was sent flying to the wall into trash. Three men surrounded the weak being. Boys…slightly older than him. He caught one of their faces.

_The human boy????, he thought. _

Weak in emotion and strength, Kishu grunted as another hit was directed to his stomach. Blood was spat out. Mocking laughter filled his ears. His mind imagined someone else laughing…Ichigo…

Everyone...

He was so stupid...to think she'd ever love him...

That was it. He couldn't win it...the fight or his mind….Kishu finally shrank and closed his eyes in defeat as the boy...that looked like the one he dispised, went for a fatal kick.

A loud hiss ceased the laughter of them, the men. Kishu opened his eyes. A shadow figure was blowing them away with kicks and punches. His eyes widened at the being's female shape…and cat ears.

Dizziness came over him, and he began to collapse to the floor. But the being caught him.

"I….Ichigo?" he whispered, thinking about the one girl he knew to have those ears. But as his golden eyes looked into glowing blue ones, he fell into a darkening answer and into the girl's arms; No. And the only thing he could think of was this in his mind over and over:

_Someone new..._


	2. Chapter 2

Golden eyes opened slightly to a bright light. Kishu winced at it and shut his eyes quickly turning over on the…bed?

He opened his eyes more slowly this time, he was infact on a bed. A round blue bed cover in a fluffy white sheet. Fur? He sniffed the blanket curiously. No, it was a replica. He looked around more. It was a bedroom, but not his, nor Ichigo's…then who? He sat up as the door, pale and tall, opened.

A female stood in the doorway. He blinked at her wild wavy blue hair and bronze skin. She smiled back, which made Kishu worry. Didn't she notice his ears, skin and fangs? Why didn't she run?

"Hungry?" he looked at her eyes as she spoke. The alien then realized she was holding a plate of food. He shied away as she sat beside him. He didn't get it, where was that cat girl? The men? Why food?

"I don't know whether or not you'd like it. But it's food." she picked up a sandwich filled with eggs and sausage. He sniffed it experimentally before taking it and slowly biting one piece. His eyes widened. "Is something wrong?" asked the girl.

"It tastes good." muttered Kishu still chewing. He watched her smile.

"That's good to hear Mr…."

"Kishu." he said, and almost regretted it. Why tell this girl his actual name?

"Well Kishu, I'm Sachi." She scooted closer to him, which made Kishu reach the wall.

"Sa…chi." Kishu whispered. He wasn't acting like himself, he realized. Perhaps because of Ichigo….Sachi fixed his hair making our alien blush from the comfort of it.

"Okay now, you can stay here until your wounds heal Kishu. Those guys really took a beating out of you." explained Sachi.

"Bastards," growled the alien finishing his breakfast. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Why were they attacking you?"

"I don't know, but if I see them again I'll kill them….Wait why are you helping me?" she smiled and neared him again.

"I like the strangest of things….your ears are well…cute." two hands rubbed them playfully. Kishu blinked. That…would be something he might say…and do.

"That doesn't answer my question Sachi…."

"Alright, I hate doing half baked jobs." she answered. The alien narrowed his eyes at her…blue eyes!

"You were that girl?" he couldn't believe it!

"Mhm, yep. I'm the heroine of the alleyways sort of." she laughed.

"So…your not a mew mew?"

"A mew what?"

"Nevermind!" he bit deeply into the sandwich. Best to not let her know he's on the bad side…was anyway. "Where am I neko-chan?"

"Your in a warehou-"she stopped. "NEKO-CHAN???"

He smiled "I tend to nickname people…sorry."

"Ohh, okay…just don't call me Sachiko mimi…."

"Why?"

"I have reasons…." the girl's eyes lit up at the sound of a cell phone. Picking up a blue wireless, she tilted her head once more. "Hello?"

"Sachi where ARE you?" screamed a woman's voice. Kishu noted how Sachi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm at home Rue, what the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"Well then get your but over to your job!"

"No way. I'm not working as a exotic dancer for you just cause you're my godmother. I….." her eyes fell on Kish. "…have better things to do."

"Fine, screw you! I hope you die like your mom and dad!"

"I love you too, bye!" she hung up. "Geez…that wench-"

CRACK!

Blue ears and a tail popped out and the female tensed as Kishu…wasn't there anymore. Cold hands fell on her shoulder with a smiling extraterrestrial. "You didn't get me anything to drink Kitten."

"Heh, sorr- your really love making nicknames don't cha?" she turned her head to meet his eyes. He nodded.

"It's fun! But it's also gets boring…" his ears drooped. Her own followed.

"Aww poor Ki-chan is bored." she cooed.

"KI-CHAN?" he yelped. Sachi broke into a laughing frenzy.

"Man, that was fun….hey if my friends come over I need to give you a normal name anyway."

"You have friends?" he marveled.

"Well, even with them I still feel alone but yeah, I have friends. So…can I call you…Ayoma-"

"NO!" he shouted. I believe the building shook because of the voice waves. "I hate that name! Call me anything but that!"

"Okay okay!" she waved her hands. "Um…Gin?" the boy stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh."

"Asuma?"

"Neigh."

"Yin?"

"No."

"Yang?"

"Nope."

"Yo?"

"Why does that order sound odd?"

"Chang?"

"Eww…"

"Arima?"

"I don't think so."

"Momo?"

"Kokin?" she screeched. Kishu blinked and twitched his ears. Kokin? hmm….

"I like that one." he laughed poking her ears. "It's kinda like my real name."

"Really?" she joked. "I didn't notice." A great thought went through her head. "Hey, wanna go outside?"

"Um…sure." he shrugged. Were Pie and Tart looking for him?"Why?"

"To see the city, to go to the mall. Anything really. Lets go!"

"Alrighty then kitten.Lets."

"Yay Ki-chan!"she hugged him. Kishu froze.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Vanilla, _thought Kishu as Sachi's hair scent caught hold of his nose.If it wasn't for the hug, he would've never guessed that her hair smelled that way. _Icecream…._he thought solely. _Vanilla, chocolate…….and strawberry……_

As quickly as it began, the hug stopped and a blushing Sachi stood before him. "Aheheheheh, sorry Kish. I was umm, overly happy…"

"It's fine," he smiled. She smiled back and let her tail and ears poke out more visibly, making him go into deep thought. _If she's not a mewmew….then what is she?_ "Lets go."

"Alright, follow me." she walked him out of the warehouse to the roof and leaped to the next building. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Kishu doing the same for he being to weak to fly.

And his day of fun begins.

MINTO'S HOUSE MINTO'S HOUSE MINTO'S HOUSE

"So, you haven't seen him Mint?" asked Pie looking at the bird mewmew.

_"NO,_ Pie. I haven't seen Kish for the HUNDEREGTH time."

"You don't have to yell," murmured Tart. The girl cooled down abit and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. It's like a Saturday and I like to sleep in…."

"Kays," replied the little brat. "Hey can you call Ichigo? We couldn't catch her at her house." When the tired girl nodded, Tart couldn't help but squeal in delight. Moments later, a even more tired girl answer the ringing of her mewmew teammate.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ichigo. It's me Mint."

"Oh…yawn Mint…hi! How are things? Why did you call??"

"…Please don't yell…Listen, Pie and Tart are looking for Kish and-"

"Ugh, not him."

Mint paused. One, she hated being interrupted and two, WTF?

"Excuse me?"

"I saw him last night on my date with my boyfriend. I mean, I was on a DATE! With my BOYFRIEND!"

"….And what Kish did was….?"

"He admitted that he loved me. Ack…So…I told him off."

"What?!"

"I told him I was never interested in him or ever will be and that he should stop stalking me or I'll never speak to him again."

"You said what?!"

"I said I didn't love him. Plain and simple."

Mint growled at the phone whilist the two aliens stared at the receiver speacker like it was a beta max with Hexxus inside. "I…chi…go…. I never thought that the day would come when you became so insensitive that you stupidly broken a guy's heart with out notice due to your naïveness and that manipulative bastard of a boyfriend Ayoma (or whatever his name is)."

Silence filled the house.

"What!?..what are you talking about? Ayoma...didn't...Well maybe he urged me to bu-Oh…oh no….I made a mistake last night….Kish…" whispered the phone. The three kids nodded.

"Time to find Kish." muttered Mint.

Kishu sniffed the air of Tokyo and coughed. Dammit, the air was different from his world. Especially the main streets of Tokyo. Sachi's nose twitched in irritancy as well, and the alien noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" he watched as she sneezed. The catgirl giggled nervously.

"Nose sensitivity is a virtue and vice." she laughed. Kishu smiled.

"I underst-"

"MOMMY LOOK AT THE WEIRD ELF!!!!" shouted a passing boy. The duo's eyes widened as more people stared at them. Ummm….yeah. Diving into the nearest clothing store, the two lost the passers by.

"I guess we can't go around with you dressed like that." whispered Sachi in the hoodie rack. The alien nodded but paused as a creepy smile took on the girl spotting the clothing she was in. "Hmmmmm...Ki-chan..."

SOMETIME LATER IN THE MALL SOMETIME LATER IN THE MALL SOMETIME LATER IN THE MALL

"Is it...supposed to be this big on me?" asked Kishu staring at himslef in the mirror. The burgundy hoodie and green cargo pants he wore seemed abit...too _baggy._ The blue backpack he wore didn't make it any better since it outlined this statement.

"Well, I believe so but if you want a smaller size I can get it." she left for a moment to leave him by himself. His ears were noticeable under the hood, but if you didn't know any better you'd think it was a hat. A bucket hat.

Kishu stuck out his tounge and laughed. Why didn't he think of this sooner? (if he did I didn't know cause I don't read or watch the anime that devotedly)

"Okay, Kish." Sachi came up with a slimmer size top and bottom. "These are the only one that'll fit you without cliniging to your skin. That okay with you?" A nod being her response, they left and started walking the streets again.

"So...what are you exactly?" perked Sachi as they roamed the mall. "You're no neko, that's for sure.."

Kishu paled abit but then replied. "I'm...not from around here. That's all I can say now."

"Hm..." a single finger tapped her chin in thought. "You're...a fallen angel from the heavens right? That's why you have pointed ears and can do things the norm can't."

"Ha ha, very funny. But no." replied the green haired one. The neko chuckled.

"Well, I figured an alien would have a better sense of humor."

"Well a neko shouldn't tease about."

"Touche" finished the girl. "But at least I don't pee out my finger." (SCARY MOVIE!!!)

"At least I don't have mood swings."

"I don't have mood swings!"

"See?"

"Wha????...oh I get it...Kishu you trickster!!!!!"

No two other people laughed louder than them in the mall for the smallest of things.

ABOVE THEM IN THE MALL ABOVE THEM IN THE MALL ABOVE THEM IN THE MALL

Tart's ears twitched at the sound of an all too familiar laughter, but a more confused face befalled upon him hearing another new forein one. "Pie, I think I hear Kish."

When Pie turned about, along with Mint and Ichigo since they offered to help, his eyes lit but his expression was the same. "Where?"

"In that direction, and I hear someone else too."

The mewmews glanced at eachother in curiosity for a split second before Ichigo ran down the walkway "C'mon let's go! Let's find out who this person is!" she asked excitedly thinking it was one of her mewmew friends who found Kish already. But when she looked down into the crowd...

Kish covered his mouth to muffle his laugh as Sachi did the same with his hoodie. Finally someone who teased and loved to be teased! Eyes shutting, he laughed harder feeling his friend go into hysterics in his shirt tickling him in a hug. A flowing chain of bubbly laughter. Just what he liked. And what she liked.

But as he open his eyes and saw a big bash, he held the now startled girl and flew to the side quickly with only one thing echoing through his head:

**STRAWBERRY BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**STRAWBERRY BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Ichigo..._thought the pale one angrily. Sachi's ears and tail popped out, but no one acknowledged her since they were leaving the attack site, so she retracted them. Blue met golden as Kish's eyes emitted hatred for the girl standing above the laying couple in the debrie. Looking back, following his eyes, the catgirl hissed unconcusiosly at the pink MewMew who hissed back.

"Ichigo!" Mint snapped at her leader hotly. Pie and Tart flew down to the alien that they missed."What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"He's hanging around that girl." she muttered. The other girl blinked.

"So?" the bird mewmew didn'tunderstand.

" 'So?'" Ichigo mocked. "Why on earth would Kish hang around some girl for? He's up to something and I'm stopping it."

Mint opened her mouth, but then paused and shook her head. That made some sense, but then why would the female be hugging him? And laughing? Kish hanged around Ichigo alot back in the yesteryears, so why would it bother her tha- the bird stopped_. No...that's barely possible. Ichigo...jealous?...of KISH?...meh_

"Kishu are you alright?" Sachi panicked when the boy winced. Underneath that hoodie were wound bandages and the jump might have altered them and whatnot. Two faces appeared next to her and the person in question smiled. The bright light from the above mall window made everyone look like angels.

"I'm okay...sort of." he rubbed his head and sat up. Pie and Tart, being the two faces, sighed. Making Sachi notice them and them notice her and Kishu having to explain. "Sachi, these are my friends; Pie and Tart. Pie and Tart, this is Sachi; the one who took care of me last night." Tart smiled at the girl whilist Pie nodded his hi/thanks.

The blue and black haired girl smiled, but then scowled and turned up to the mew mews. "What the hell was that for?!" she hollered. The bird mewmew flinched but replied her apoligies. Ichigo however...

"What are you doing with Kish?!" she asked hopping down to Sachi. "If he's up to no good..."

"Why is that YOUR business?" snapped Sachi "He was just minding his own life and you attack him? You are the one up to no good!"

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"A much better person than you are that's for sure." Sachi really, REALLY wanted to attack this catwoman wannabe. "He's injured because of those thugs in the alleys and you could've made it worse you baka!"

Ichigo stopped and looked over to the boy in question. "Kish got hurt?" Kishu looked at them and nodded standing up; that is, with Pie helping him on his shoulder. "Oh my...can I se-"

"No you can't." muttered the teeenage male. He knew who had beaten him up and now he did't want his girlfriend to lay a finger on him. The pink mewmew was taken aback. "I don't want you or that human boy even thinking about coming near Sachi and I."

Sachi took this in and looked back at him. "Kish what do you mean?"

"That human boy," he pointed to Ichigo, now furious. He remembered the face before now, he remembered the entire scene. "HER boyfriend, was the leader of my attackers. He followed me and beat me up, not having enough balls to actually finish me off. Then, you came Sachi." his voice lowered and the female turned away blushing.

"Ki-chan..." she whispered.

"You're accusing Ayoma?" spat the catgirl. (still whatever his name is...i'd call him Mark but thos is TOKYO mew mew, not mew mew power) "How dare you Kish! He was with me last night and-"

"Ewwwwwwwww..." unisoned Kish and Sachi, laughing right after they did so. Pinky had enough of it and fumed.

"Shut up!" she hollered, cheeks red. Sachi raised an eyebrow whilist Kishu smirked.

"Make me Ichigo." he dared. The teen lunghed forward and Sachi's eyes widened. Kish couldn't fight her! He was only kidding! What's wrong with this girl?! Eyes glowing a bright blue, she ran towards them both right before Ichigo made impact and growled.

**STAR WHIP!!!!!!!**

"Huh?" Ichigo only had two seconds to figure out why she wasn't charging towards Kish anymore before she was lashed away into the cement of the other side of the mall.

Kish's, Pie's, Minto's, and Tart's eyes widened at the derbris and back to Sachi, only to have their eye widened even more.

"What...hit me?" muttered Ichigo but froze looking at a very different, and vey pissed Sachiko standing right over her.

"It was I."


End file.
